percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Flames of Hope Ch 30
''Nolan Swift: The Flames of Hope Chapter 30~Defeating Your Demons I closed my eyes and felt the heat of the blast before it even touched me; then there was nothing. I didn’t dare open my eyes out of fear of being in the Underworld with Leiomenos in charge. Knowing him, he would most likely make me race big out-of-shape people and I’d never win. “I missed!” I heard from a voice that sounded like a mix of aggravation and confusion. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was still in the throne room and the bolt of lightning had gone right past me by only a few feet or less. I looked at him confused myself, but I understood when I looked at his hand. The Greek fire that made up his body had changed to a shade of blue around the hand. I could see Leiomenos struggling to retake control as the green flames seemed to be pushing back against the blue. “There is no place for you here,” Leiomenos said forcefully. “I am in control!” The blue flames pushed back against the green and I saw a light fly out of Leiomenos’ chest. It broke on the ground and Hermes appeared in full armor, but he looked very beet up. “They are mine! I caught them!” Leiomenos continued to yell, but more spheres were being ejected from his chest and the blue flames reached the shoulder of the armor. The hand that had started all of this was cracking apart and the metallic glove hell away revealing a human looking hand with an arm slowly forming behind it. “You are weak!” Leiomenos shouted and the green flames pushed back again with a bit more success. “No he isn’t,” Hermes said. “There is more strength in him than you will ever know.” “We no longer fear you,” came the voice of Athena, who had been freed only moments ago. “We pity you,” came the voice of Hades. “You stole all our powers, but didn’t keep a close enough eye on the one god that was the most dangerous to you.” All of this seemed to increase the power of the blue flame as it started burning brighter. By now half of his body was burning blue as more of the metallic armor that had confined him fell away. “You’re words mean nothing!” Leiomenos shouted at the gods that were closing in around him. “I think you are wrong; I believe you are finished; Good bye forever,” Apollo said proudly. “Did I get all the syllables right?” “Amazingly yes,” Artemis said. “But that doesn’t mean it was any good.” “Stop mocking me! I am Leiomenos!” he shouted as his voice rattled the room. “No, you are Pisteuo; you are my son,” said Zeus. All at once the green flames were overtaken the by the blue and they erupted in a huge column of fire. Everyone backed away, possibly out of fear of being burned by the flames, but to me they seemed to be cool and refreshing. When the flames died down, the figure in front of us was still half covered in armor. However, the armor cracked and fell off of the figure revealing a god standing in a toga with black hair and electric blue eyes. He was no longer Leiomenos, but Pisteuo, the god of belief. I watched from my corner of the room the older gods that knew who he was give him a big hug. Some of the younger generation gave him a pat on the back or welcomed him to Olympus. I even witnessed a new throne come into existence as it shared its spot with all the other Olympians. It made me sad that such a celebration could have only happened after another had lost so much. Because of this, I couldn’t watch the gods anymore and started walking toward the elevator. I climbed in and pushed the button, but as I took a last look at Olympus I saw my dad looking at me and he waved. When I reached the bottom of the Empire State Building, I pulled a golden drachma from my pocket and tossed it into the street after saying "Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês." However, the coin bounced back from the street, but the Grey Sister’s Taxi Cab still appeared and the door opened. “Don’t worry about it, this one is on the house,” the one sister said before the one next to her grabbed the tooth. “Hurry up, you’re letting all the air conditioning out,” she said and I climbed into the car. We instantly shot forward and it reminded me of the little red button on Gear’s van, but I quickly got use to it. “What happened on Mount Tam?” I asked one of them and the tooth switched hands again. “Big battle, a few monsters were destroyed, but they’ll be back soon. Almost no demigod deaths,” she said. “All of them should be back at camp. Hermes gave them a short cut.” We spent the rest of the trip in silence except for the occasional fight for the tooth and eye by the three sisters. However, true to their word the rest of the camp looked like they were all there. “Thanks for the lift,” I told them. “It was our pleasure,” the one said before her tooth was stolen again. “And don’t look back,” she said. “Excuse me,” I asked, not understanding the statement. The one sister hit her over the head while the other grabbed the tooth. “Shut up, he doesn’t know that yet,” she said. “Hey! What don’t I know?” I asked, but the door to the cab closed and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving me standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill. '''Next Chapter' Chapter 31~Those That Have Left Us [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Flames of Hope Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111